Nanotechnology involves the creation of materials by methodically organizing and manipulating matter on a scale of several to one hundred or more nanometers. Such materials, which include components, devices and systems, are oftentimes desirable and exploitable due to the novel properties that result from manipulation at that scale.
The focus of nanotechnology is fundamentally different from that of a related field—micro-technology. Micro-technology has been primarily directed to taking macro-scale devices and making them smaller. Examples of micro-technology efforts include the translation of vacuum tubes into solid state transistors and the conversion of electrical-mechanical systems into MEMS (i.e., Micro ElectroMechanical Systems). This direction is typically referred to as the “top-down” approach. Miniaturization in nanotechnology, in contrast, is a distinct but secondary, advantageous result. Nanotechnology is a “bottom-up” approach: Materials are tailored at the molecular or atomic level, which results in dramatic and systematic property changes; ones that have never been seen or even thought of at the macro scale.
One can also vary fundamental material properties (e.g., melting temperature, hardness and light dispersion) without changing chemical composition or molecular structure through patterning matter on the nanometer scale. This can allow the production of materials with completely novel specifications and characteristics. Such characteristics should provide for alternative approaches in the production of smaller, lighter, and cheaper devices with better functionality.
A variety of nanomaterials and nanotechnologies (e.g., nanocomposites, nanocrystals, nanoparticles, nanostructured materials, nanotubes, nanocatalysts and nanofilters) have been examined with a host of applications in mind. Envisioned applications include: giant magnetoresistance with nanocrystalline materials; nanolayers with selective optical barriers or hard coatings; chemical and biological sensors; advanced drug delivery systems; chemical-mechanical polishing with nanoparticle slurries; new generations of lasers; nanostructured catalysts; systems on a chip; thermal barriers; and, recording media.
In the area of microelectronics and computers, the fabrication of nanocircuits could significantly reduce routing length and dramatically increase computing capability and data speed. This is due to closer distances in both the planar dimension and layer to layer height. Shortening routing length always decreases electric resistance, as described by Ohm's Law. Unfortunately, decreasing wire diameter always increases electric resistance. This makes the construction of nanocircuits using ordinary wiring materials impractical.
There is accordingly a need for new materials making and novel methods for producing nanocircuits. That is an object of the present invention.